


Uh... Yeah... Pretty good

by Haleymotherofgod (tylerhohoho)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, I May Write More, M/M, Sex Toys, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhohoho/pseuds/Haleymotherofgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sex toys. I'm here for sex toys" Derek blurted and he felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh... Yeah... Pretty good

**Author's Note:**

> This is for essie because i spammed her with the idea and yea  
> essie wat am i even doin

Derek hale likes taking it up the ass. Well he thinks he would love it. The guys in porn that are bottoming usually look so blissed out after and yeah it's pornography which is a horrible place to go for real life sex, but Derek knows his body; he just knows what will feel good and a dick in him would most likely feel amazing. There isn't anything wrong with that and it's not weird because he's six feet of muscle. Derek's sexuality should not be determined by society and that's the mantra Derek was chanting in his head as he walked into sex shop to buy a dildo. He entered the dimly lit shop and immediately a wave of nerves crashed over him. What was he thinking? Buying a dildo? He lived with his two sisters what if they find it? What if he buys one and it’s all wrong? Before he could mentally talk himself out of it he was approached by a boy in a dorky black baseball cap with the store's logo on it.

"You need any help?" the boy smiled up at him and for a moment Derek was mesmerized by brown eyes. He looked young, barely 18 and his clothes were probably two sizes too big for him but it suited him. His name tag said "Stiles". What kind of a name is Stiles?

"Um, sir?" the boy- Stiles broke him out of his trance.

"Sex toys. I'm here for sex toys" Derek blurted and he felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. Stiles grinned and tapping the logo on his hat he said, "well you've come to the right place, is it for you or...." he hesitated staring at Derek for an answer.

"A dildo. It’s for me." Derek muttered as he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Oh. Right this way." Derek could have sworn he sounded a tad bit happier at that but he was already ahead of Derek and Derek couldn't see his face. Stiles lead him to a display case filled with a selection of toys.

"So..." he started, "anything in particular you wanted? We have a great vibrating prostate massager that's on sale that I just bought last week and it's the honestly the best thing I’ve ever- you don't need to know all this about my life." Stiles stammered, “we also have a selection of simpler toys if you're interested in that as well."

"Yes that would be good." Derek said.

Stiles opened the glass case and picked out a purple transparent dildo, gripping it firmly with long slender fingers, "This is the perfect dildo for beginners."  And he went into a detailed description of its specifications.

"What, no anecdote about this one?" Derek interrupted folding his arms, watching Stiles as he squirmed and blushed. He was cute, Derek mused internally,

"No, I don’t have this one. It isn’t my first dildo.”

"Hmm then what was?" Derek raised his eyebrows to communicate the question.

Stiles ducked back into the glass case and pulled out a similar dildo just a bit fatter and with more ridges.

Stiles unconsciously swiped his thumb against the dildo's head and Derek felt a flash of arousal because of it.

"This was my first." He admitted in a small voice refusing to look at Derek.

"Was it...err...good for you?" Derek asked awkwardly. This is so creepy who asks cute strangers about their use of sex toys?

"Uh... Yeah... Pretty good...I- I still use it often..."

Derek pondered over this for a moment and tried not to psyche himself out. It's his job to do this he's being paid to talk about sex toys. Derek shrugged, “I’ll take it." and for the first time since they approached the glass case they made eye contact. It was only for a brief second before he put the dildos back and walked over to a door Derek didn't even notice. Stiles came back out a few seconds later holding a small rectangular box.

"We have a special for this week: Buy a sex toy and a bottle of lubricant and you get a sex toy cleaner free." Derek shrugged his shoulder, “Give me a good bottle of lubricant then."

Stiles nodded and rang up his order placing the items in an inconspicuous black plastic bag and then a brown paper bag. Derek was about to leave the store when he heard stiles ask him to wait, "Um... Can I ask your name?" he said hesitantly

"It's Derek, Derek Hale" he smiled at stiles and he smiled back, "Stiles, Stiles Stilinski."

"Well," Derek said turning towards the door," Have a nice day Mr. Stilinski."

Derek was right. Having something in his ass was a truly memorable experience he thought as he fucked himself on the dildo. The lubricant stiles had picked out for him was the best. Derek’s hole was slicked up and the dildo went in with little resistance. His mind went on Stiles from the shop with his cute upturned nose and those long slender fingers Derek wished would open him up until he was raw and begging. Derek twisted his wrist and shuddered as the head of the dildo brushed against his prostate. He was close. His dick lay on his stomach; the fat head oozing pre come into his happy trail. Derek immediately grabbed his cock and fisted it three times before his orgasm burst, spilling his seed across his stomach.

Derek lay on his bed gasping. He never had an orgasm so intense before. He gently removed the dildo from himself. Closing his eyes at the slight resistance he felt at his entrance. Derek tossed the dildo somewhere on his bed. He was too blessed out to care about the dildo or the flecks of drying come on his stomach. Smiling to himself he thought that maybe next time he visited the sex shop he’ll get that vibrating prostate massager Stiles was talking about and Stiles’ number.


End file.
